


[Podfic of] Intoxicating / written by morganoconner

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, Curses, M/M, Pheromones, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/185894">Intoxicating</a> by morganoconner<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:07:18</p><p>Sam is caught in the snare of something he didn't expect, and drowns in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Intoxicating / written by morganoconner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intoxicating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185894) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 



cover art by calciseptine

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/dfqyle7e49oljojda7x7pylmhv9q06pa.mp3) | 6.9 MB | 00:07:18  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/361t1jpb0ykkt98s9s5ul8h386o9nb6l.m4b) | 6.8 MB | 00:07:18  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/intoxicating).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
